Strategic Missions - October-December, 1894
October Mission One: More Meat for the Grinder In order to provide parts for the experiments of Dr. House a group of novices are sent out to capture at least one of the undead from the 'Zombie Farm'. They are successful in taking a single zombie, wary to capture more lest the Necromantic Farmer become aware of what is happening. The Mission is a Success. Mission Two: Revenge The Reverend takes Jason, Arley and Tarver and Broderick to smite the 'Abominations of God' that defeated their lodge mates the previous month. The Lord's own justice is meted out and Jason, Arley and Tarver learn much from their experiences, Broderick is injured early in the fight and misses out on a lot of the experiences that led to the advancement of the others. The Mission is a Success, and Jason, Arley and Tarver advance to Veteran Rank. Final Cabal Threat: 10 November Mission One: Join the Rippers - A Life of Adventure Awaits ... A group of Novices is sent out in order to find more recruits to the cause. There are few that are willing to take up the call, but one, at least, will accept the challenge. Arthur Chapman, a Gunsmith joins the lodge. The Mission is a Success. Mission Two: Infiltrate the Underworld Carmen, Camilla and Carstairs pose as a Pimp and his Doxies in order to try and infiltrate the growing organisation that the Man in the Red Sash is building. All they are able to glean is that there is a 'Turf War' going on. A group of Orientals are getting put out by some Europeans trying to muscle in on the Opium trade. The Mission is a Failure. Mission Three: Muscle for Hire. The Reverend, Albert, Hobson, Alphonse and Oakley pose as a bunch of ruffians for hire, putting themselves in a position to work for the Man in the Red Sash. They are 'employed' to go and rough up a group that owes some money as a 'test' of their abilities. The test proves to be a trap and Alphonse, Oakley and Albert are all slain. The Reverend and Hobson barely escape with their lives. The Mission is a Failure. Final Cabal Threat: 12 December Mission One: Love for Sale Carmen and Carstairs head back the underworld of London, as Hooker and Pimp. Finally they have some luck and are able to ensnare a fellow who they blackmail into getting an invitation to the meetings that the man in the red sash is holding. They are also able to recruit a new Ripper, a young girl that wishes to follow in Carmen's footsteps and 'better herself'. The Mission is a Triumph! Missions Two, Three and Four: More Meat for the Grinder. Three groups of Three Novice Rippers are sent out to different areas in the hopes of recruiting more fighters for the cause. All nine are arrested for their press-gang tactics (from the point of view of the police), though in reality all were fighting off members of the Night Watch or other nefarious groups. The nine Rippers remain languishing in Prison for now. All three Missions are Catastrophes! Final Cabal Threat: 14=